<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Come In Here by innocent_until_proven_geeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490451">Don't Come In Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky'>innocent_until_proven_geeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emetophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Fic, prompted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cody is not allowed into Obi-Wan's quarters for a strategy meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Come In Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There aren't a whole lot of tags, but if you're like me and can't read tags regardless of how many there are, a couple mild trigger warnings for this piece: trypanophobia (fear of needles) and emetophobia.  I don't think they're too bad, but I don't have either of those phobias, so do what you need to stay safe (and if it involves sending this fic to a friend to check over for you, no objections here :) )<br/>Other than that, hope you enjoy--and as always, a shoutout to my friends over at the Clone Wars Centre!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody shuddered and took in a breath.  It was just a vaccine.  Vaccines were good.  Vaccines would keep him and his men alive.</p>
<p>Not that their advanced immune systems didn't already do that, but a strong immune system wasn't the same as immunity.</p>
<p>The needle pinched, just like it always did, and then a small bacta plaster was placed on his bicep.  Better clapped his shoulder.</p>
<p>"See you next time?" Cody asked, turning to grip arms with the medic.</p>
<p>"I only want to see you for vaccines for the foreseeable future.  You are far too reckless, and I'm starting to think I should blame the General."  Better grinned.  "Get out of my medbay, Commander, I have people to see."</p>
<p>And, well, as unorthodox as Better was, that was about the most propriety he was going to get.  As much as he loved the man, it was a wonder he hadn't been reconditioned or worse on Kamino.  He had no sense of subordination.</p>
<p>The walk from the medbay to Obi-Wan's quarters was, for better or for worse, so ingrained in Cody's muscle memory that, lost in thought and not quite aware of his surroundings, he managed to arrive at the General's door without running into anything or anyone.</p>
<p>He raised his fist and knocked, and straightened, because one of these days he was worried his General would drop the pleasant façade and he didn't want to get in trouble when it happened.</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>Cody waited for perhaps a minute for the General to open the door or call for Cody's entry.  When he did neither of those things, Cody knocked again.</p>
<p>Still nothing.</p>
<p>Cody blinked, furrowed his brow, and pulled his comm from its spot on his belt.  He never liked the greys much because he couldn't clip it to his wrist, but he wasn't supposed to be wearing his armor right now, kriffing hip injury.  He pressed the button to activate it, flipping through until he found Kenobi's private comm channel.  "General," he said, "I'm in front of your door for the strategy meeting you requested.  Would you like to meet somewhere else?"</p>
<p>It took several long moments for Cody to get a reply this way, either, but finally, the General's voice came over, grainy from the electronics.  "Now is unfortunately not the best time, Cody."</p>
<p>Cody could swear he heard the words twice.  "After late meal, then."  He probably should have left some room for the General to argue, seeing as how Cody was only a Commander, but he was a Marshal Commander, and this meeting couldn't wait.  Better and Kenobi had already both insisted they postpone until he was walking again.</p>
<p>He turned off his comm, clipped it back to his belt, and walked away, for "bed rest".  As if he was actually going to do any sort of resting in his bunk.  He'd probably sit up, straight as a board, and study reports and paperwork; if he relaxed at all, it would be because Waxer dragged Boil into a game of sabacc and they wanted another player, because when it was just the two of them, they got bored.</p>
<p>Late meal came and went, and Cody didn't see the General at all.  Although he liked his privacy, Kenobi usually joined the men for their meals.</p>
<p>After he finished eating, Cody jogged to the General's quarters again.  There was no reason to run--in fact, Better would skin him alive if he knew--but he was starting to actually worry, and when Cody had a reason to worry about the General outside of the battlefield, that was a cause for discomfort.  He always did best running off the discomfort.</p>
<p>He knocked at the door, and this time waited only thirty seconds before knocking again.  He cursed under his breath when the General didn't answer again.</p>
<p>"Have your codes changed?" he asked over the private comm channel, foregoing protocol.</p>
<p>"Don't come in here."</p>
<p>Not for the first time today, Cody narrowed his gaze at the General's door.  "What?"</p>
<p>"Don't come in here, Commander."</p>
<p>It sounded like the General was breathing heavily, like he was talking through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting something, sir?" Cody asked, deadpan.</p>
<p>The General groaned audibly.  "Cody, please.  Just leave me be, alright?"</p>
<p>"General Kenobi," Cody said curtly, "I do not simply leave men alone when they are obviously struggling.  Do you need a medic?  Better is still on shift.  I can have him up here within five minutes."</p>
<p>He was expecting a lot of things in response, even a chastisement, which was rare from Kenobi.  He was not expecting the sound of retching, followed by a sob.</p>
<p>He punched in the last code he remembered to get into Kenobi's quarters without bothering to ask again, and was grateful to find that it worked easily.  He probably should have known it would.</p>
<p>Kenobi was sitting on the bed--a real bed, though still bolted to the floor and the bulkhead.  He had his hands wrapped around what looked like an old pot from the galley.  The cooks were not going to appreciate that, if they found out.  His head hung down into the opening, and he trembled.</p>
<p>"Cody, I asked you to leave," the General said, sounding defeated.</p>
<p>"I don't leave men alone," Cody repeated, more gently this time.  He approached the bed with caution.  "Besides, I have an enhanced immune system and am up-to-date on my vaccines.  There's no reason for me not to be here."  Except if General Kenobi genuinely did not want him, but he did not leave sick men or injured men or dying men alone and Kenobi was no different.</p>
<p>Well, maybe he was.  Because if Cody wasn't going to leave his brothers alone, he was even less likely to leave the General alone.  He buried a blush at the thought.</p>
<p>He planted one knee into the mattress of the bed, behind Kenobi, and the General flinched but didn't move.  He leaned forward a little more, stretched across the bed, and pulled his other, injured leg up behind him.  And then, slowly, a little afraid, he wrapped his arms around Kenobi from behind.</p>
<p>Kenobi leaned back into him with a whimper, and Cody bore his weight easily.</p>
<p>The smell of vomit was unpleasant, but Cody had long since learned how to block out much worse.  So he held his General there, and only released him when he heaved forward.</p>
<p>The dry-heaving sounded miserable.</p>
<p>When he finished, Cody slid down from the bed and walked around to face Kenobi head-on.  He grabbed the pot from him and placed it on the floor, and gently pushed his General to lying back on the bed.  The General protested.  He ignored it.  He picked the pot back up and took it into the refresher, and thanked the stars that the General had one in his quarters.  He dumped the contents down the backtube and rinsed it out with water.</p>
<p>When he brought it back out, he thought the General must be asleep--his eyes were closed, and he breathed more deeply and evenly than he had since Cody had shown up.  He set the pot down gently and turned to leave, but was startled by a hand on his wrist.</p>
<p>"Please, Cody," the General said, and his voice rasped miserably.  "If you would forgive me for my outburst earlier, I would... I would appreciate it if you could stay, tonight.  Your presence is a comfort which I sorely need right now."</p>
<p>Cody was only taken aback by the request because this was the General.  Brothers had asked the same of him before when they were ill or injured, or even when they mourned another brother.  But this was Kenobi.  This was different.</p>
<p>He never left a man alone.</p>
<p>"Of course, sir."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>